Scientific Exploration
by KillerSockz
Summary: Izaya decides to help Shinra get some samples from Shizuo, for his research. You know, blood, tissue, sperm... Smutalicious as usual, don't read this if you intend to stay pure. Shizuo/Izaya plus some Shinra.


So after a certain point, this sortof just wrote itself. The hardest part was getting there.

"There" being the sex part.

This is the first fanfic I've ever written that I've completed in under a day. Because of this, no matter how terrible it may be, I'm very proud of it.

Anyway, please, please, please enjoy the story. And consider reviewing. Reviews are my lifeblood, and without them I cannot shoot my laser eye beams.

This is also officially my first beta'd fanfic, by my awesome buddy Kurai.

* * *

Humans have always seemed like exceedingly simple, beautiful beasts to Izaya. Were they beautiful because they were simple? Or were they simply beautiful due to their bestial nature? He didn't particularly favor either answer, and therefore the question was null.

Just now though, on the neighboring school grounds... One human caught his eye - like a wild boar, with strength to match, this one human, rampaging on the school grounds below him, throwing soccer team regulars into the air in a fit of rage…

He wanted to play with it. He wanted to know how it worked. He wanted to control it.

Smirking to himself as he spotted a familiar figure on the sidelines of the chaotic scene, Izaya pulled a mobile out of his pocket and dialed a number. He'd have somebody introduce him.

* * *

The walk home that day was comprised of light limping, and light conversation.

"…and when we were in _fifth_ grade, he threw the teacher through the chalkboard into the next _room_.."

Shizuo was indeed, despite his human appearance, a wild animal, just like he'd first thought. Izaya was still undecided on whether he liked him or not. Constantly on edge. Shy and uncouth, with a devastating, piercing look about him. The epitome of a wild cat, spurred, a bit stupid, and ready to lash out at any moment.

Izaya thought of himself as a bit of a cat as well. Of course, a well groomed, highly intelligent house cat, stalking around in the night, finding small animals to prey on, playing with them until they breathed their last.

"…keep asking, but whenever I mention examining his body, he tries to rip my throat out…"

Now there was an idea.

"Say Shinra," he stopped, and put his weight on the good leg, "What would you say to a little bit of scientific exploration?"

* * *

Glasses reflecting the lights of the vending machine, Shinra made sure to consider his options carefully.

With Shizuo's monster metabolism, the standard dose of Rohypnol (1) may not be sufficient. In fact, ten times the standard dose, which Shinra happened to have in his possession at that very moment, may only be enough to keep him down for about an hour or two.

...In which case, he would have to pick the drink that Shizuo was least likely to refuse (and by refuse, he meant "toss out the window") instead of evenly distributing the drug between a few options and laying them out, ensuring victory.

In the end, he felt that the least unusual option available, and also the option that would be most favored by the test subject, was milk, and it would have to suffice.

Shinra carried on, ordering two of the little boxes, grinning in anticipation of things to come. He struggled for a moment to hold up the drinks, bento and bag in his arms, while he withdrew a syringe and a small bottle from his pants pocket and proceeded to inject the drug into one milk box, through the thin cardboard. As he walked down the hallway back to Shizuo's classroom (successfully attracting stares from a number of hallway bystanders) he gave the box a good shake, before depositing the tools back into his uniform pocket. Then, smiling like a goof, the bespectacled youth sauntered into the familiar classroom and walked over to his friend in the back, "Yo Shizuo-kun, got you a drink,"

"Ou, Shinra," he mumbled, looking up from his lunch, rice on his face, "You're late,"

"Gomen gomen-go (2), I couldn't decide what to get," said Shinra, smiling. Shizuo just huffed and took the milk box offered to him, stabbing the foil circle with the attached straw and emptying it in one long suck. Seemed like he was in a good mood.

Shinra watched carefully, trying to gauge how much time the chemical should take to take effect, and decided to attempt a conversation, "So I was going to tell you ab-"

CRASH.

'_Well that was certainly fast_' thought Shinra, as he packed his lunch back into his schoolbag and set to work on dragging Shizuo out of the classroom, puzzled gazes following him as he pulled the boy twice his size along the floor.

* * *

Izaya flipped one of his knives open and closed in his palm, waiting as time lay itself out before him slowly as he sat, looking forward to the results of Shinra's tests. He heard soft grunts of effort from the outside, and got up to hold the closet door open for the pair.

The bespeckled bumbler, covered in sweat, dragged an unconscious Heiwajima Shizuo into the dark storage room, "S-sorry it took so long," said Shinra, opening a school bag full of medical equipment, "He's heavier than he looks. Could you get off his shirt and hold him upright for me?"

"Not a problem," chided Izaya, admiring Shinra's handiwork as he tried to push Shizuo into a sitting position, ultimately failing due to the wild cat's weight, and deciding to use his own body to prop the heavy beast up for skinship's sake. You need to show love to new pets after all.

Izaya sat and propped his back against the wall, pulling off Shizuo's school blazer and button down shirt, then dragging the blond towards him by the shoulders and laying him up against his own body, between his legs. Shizuo squirmed in Izaya's lap, muttering something in his sleep.

Shinra got to work on completing the preparatory measures on the sleeping beauty. He gently and carefully tied off Shizuo's upper arm with a rubber strip, holding the forearm upside-down and cleaning the annex of the elbow's underside with an alcohol swab, "Hope he doesn't wake up," said Shinra, selecting the needle and blood pump he would need.

"I gave you enough to knock out and deflower a rhino," said the boy sandwiched between the wall and the sleeping beast with a laugh, "How much did you give him?"

Shinra looked up for eye contact, answering seriously.

"All of it"

"All of it?"

"All of it"

"All of it..."

A moment passed, and the two of them burst into laughter, "He'll probably be up in an hour or two though," said Shinra, still shaking with giggles as he readied the needle above it's mark, "So we should hurry," and he punctured the skin. Red gold flooded the little container connected the needle.

"Hear that, Shizu-chan?" Izaya received a grunt in response (or perhaps it was a response to being stuck in the arm) and wrapped his arms around the muscular neck before him, whispering into his ear, "Bleed out lots for us, kay?"

The unconscious buffoon's head lulled back onto Izaya's shoulder with a snore, a bit of drool escaping the corner of his mouth, threatening to fall of his face onto Izaya's uniform. How un-charming, "You almost done down there Shinra?"

"I've got a few tubes of blood, just want some tissue samples – open his mouth a bit more?" Izaya cautiously pulled the slackened jaw down, avoiding the saliva, so Shinra could swab his cheeks for cells.

"Good boy, how obedient," Izaya cooed into the ear by his mouth, biting it, earning a grunt of discomfort from the party involved, "Anything else?"

"Ahh, I want to get some muscle cells," Shinra undid Shizuo's slacks and pulled them down, then stowed a few glass tablatures and withdrew some tweezers and a scalpel, "Spread his legs,"

"_My_ Shinra, I had no idea you had that sort of hobby,"

Shinra grinned, "How could you insinuate that? I already have an angel waiting for me at home. Just want to get at his gluteus maximus , since it's the muscle he'll least notice the hole in, plus..."

Izaya smirked and grabbed hold of a knee, pulling it up towards him, as Shinra went on with some sort of explanation to why the ass muscles were ideal for his research, "You sure wear boring underwear," he said, making a trail of circles and lines along Shizuo's bare abdomen with his other hand, and continuing to nip on his ear. There was a shudder, probably a reaction to Shinra's swabbing and stabbing, then Shizuo's head rolled on Izaya's shoulder again, eyebrows knit in an unreadable expression, "But I guess blue boxers hold an adorable sort of charm as well, hm? Maybe I should call you Shizu-chan" he murmured into Shizuo's ear between nips and licks.

"K-keep his hips still!"

"Hai hai~" responded Izaya, unwrapping himself from the boy's shoulders to his waist.

"Oya?" exclaimed Izaya softly, looking down over Shizuo's shoulder, "Somebody seems to be enjoying himself,"

"Yeah, this is great, I never thought I'd be able to-"

"I mean that _this one_ seems to like it too," whispered Izaya, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's abdomen, palming the obviously disturbed loin area. Shizuo shuddered, tensing in Izaya's embrace, body flushed with warmth and gathering a small mist of light sweat, "Maybe you should get a sperm sample, hm~?"

"I'd love more samples, but I'm afraid... I'm very against to cheating on my bride to be," Shinra replied, pausing and grunting for a second. Shizuo shuddered. Izaya assumed the sample had been taken.

"Oh, you and that motorcycle fellow are engaged?"

"No, but the day she accepts my undying love is close, _I'm_ _sure of it_~" he said, giggling.

"I guess..." Izaya kissed the ear, "I could get the sample for you,"

"Ah, that'd save me a lot of trouble, thanks," Shinra said gratefully, turning away with a glint in his eye, to sort out his test tubes and make room for Izaya to start his business.

Izaya kissed Shizuo's flushed shoulder, reaching around with his arms to attempt to do it from behind, but found the position far too inconvenient (he couldn't see Shizu-chan's face. Izaya _longed_ to see it twisted, unguarded) and pushed the sleeping brute off him to the side, rolling him face-up on the floor. Shizuo was indeed, heavier than he looked, and exhausted Izaya just by being a dead-weight bag of muscles.

Teeth flashing, Izaya reached over to knead the lump pushing against the front of the other boy's boxersbetween his fingers. He applied pressure lightly, rubbing and caressing through the cloth, grinning as he saw a small spot of pre-cum leaking through. Shizuo moaned, arms throwing themselves over his face, possibly a subconscious effort to hide his reddening face, "How cute you are when you're asleep, _Shizu-chan_," he laughed, and kneaded the area a bit more with the tips of his fingers, then wrapping his hand around the length through the polyester, playing with it at a tortuously slow speed.

The animal underneath throbbed strongly upwards into his palm, "My, eager aren't we?" yet despite himself, Izaya felt a blush creep across his cheeks. he knelt between Shizuo's legs, kissing the lump, breathing hotly onto it. Shizuo bucked underneath him, hitting him in the face, "...and graceful too.." murmured Izaya, playfully running his mouth over the clothed rod, pushing at the heat with his tongue, Shizuo gasping and squirming lightly.

Between his lips, the prominence bulged and throbbed, and Izaya took a second while fishing the knife out of his pocket to guess at the length. The boy would undoubtedly be leagues ahead him, but how much was…

Oh. Oh my.

When Izaya's knife tore the fabric of Shizuo's plain blue boxers, the thick, veiny length popped out a bit of it's own accord, and the size of the beast was made perfectly clear. Even while it lay against his stomach, not-yet fully erect, the sheer girth made Izaya unsure of whether he would be able to fit it in his mouth without unhinging his jaw.

Didn't mean he couldn't try though.

The thought of it, unexpectedly, excited him.

Izaya took a second to grin at Shinra before cat-crawling up to Shizuo's face and pushing away the arms, taking that innocent face into his hands, planting a deep kiss in the defenseless boy's slightly-ajar mouth, running an arm down the sweaty torso to the crotch to slowly stroke the 'roused snake that lay there, and warm it up a bit more. Beneath him, Shizuo squirmed, moaning into the kiss as he unconsciously put arms around Izaya's middle, unconsciously slamming their groins together. Caught off guard, Izaya stifled a moan and chuckled into the stolen kiss, breaking it with a gasp and moving on from the lips to the crook of the neck, licking and biting his way between it and the ears, breathing hotly into the skin. The grip his victim had around his waist slackened, and turned into two hands, clawing hard at his shoulder blades. Even through his gakuran (3), Izaya was sure the fingernails would leave deep red welts, "Enjoying yourself, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo, eyes still closed, murmured something about murdering bastard fleas, and crushed Izaya to him again. Against the top of his leg, Izaya felt the hot, throbbing length against him, the warmth transferring from one body to the next, flushing Izaya red all over. He bit hard into the neck beneath him, wriggling out of the grip and grinding the heat pooling in his loins against Shizuo's, earning a gasp from the latter party.

"Keep it under half an hour," Shinra warned, from somewhere above him (sounding a bit out of breath). Izaya heard a some rustling, and a zip being undone, and sniggered.

"Weren't you pre-engaged?"

"It doesn't count as cheating if I don't touch anyone~"

"I see," Izaya softly cackled in his throat, running his hands up and down the sides of the hard torso he was pressed against. The gash Izaya had left yesterday, beneath Shizuo's collarbone was still bright red, and had barely started to heal. Izaya ran a tongue across it, kissing the middle and once again, Shizuo whimpering and twitching as Izaya ground their crotches together, mouthing his chest. Even through the cloth of his pants, against Izaya's half-erect length, Shizuo's was like slate, the burning hardness somehow roused something inside him. Small, powerful thrusts from below almost bucked him off, making Izaya dizzy, filling him with desire.

Izaya knelt and licked a path down the chiseled torso to the groin, Shizuo twitching and moaning the whole way. When finally, he arrived at his destination, Izaya propped the rod in his fist up, holding it at an angle he would be able to work with, and kissed the underbelly, pressing his mouth onto the fat vein, and swiping his tongue over the skin between his lips, suckling it a sly manner up and down the shaft.

Upon establishing contact with the tip, Izaya bore his canines in another smirk and teasingly pressed one into the slit. He was almost rewarded with a punch to the face, and managed to barely dodge, and then proceeded to kiss the tip gently in apology, smirking and sticking the tip of his tongue out and swirling it in the area around the slit. The offended hand took a place on the top of Izaya's head, and it's partner joined it. The slender boy pumped the base loosely, gently, almost lovingly, as his tongue danced circles around the tip of the cock, sending electric shocks of pleasure into Shizuo, who jerked and haphazardly thrust upwards. Hands entwined themselves in Izaya's short hair, gripping. Pulling down. Encouraging.

'_what an impatient brute'_

Izaya opened his mouth, though begrudgingly, and tried to take a bit of the length in. As expected, this was probably going to leave him unable to chew for days, but he forced himself down onto it, suckling and licking all the way down. After he'd taken a few inches in, Izaya turned his head and flicked his tongue, pulling off, then pushing back on again, never ceasing movement with his tongue, moaning around the cock.

At first, he put his best efforts into pumping the crown with his mouth, but a combination of his efforts, and Shizuo's overzealous pushy arms and upward thrusts forced the length into Izaya's throat. Inside him, the rod seemed to gain life of it's own, leaking fluid into Izaya's airways. Tears began to form at the corners of the black haired boy's eyes, as he swallowed around the massive cock to prevent his own suffocation, simultaneously doing his best to withdraw and re-sheath the pulsating mass of meat in its new scabbard, over and over again, tonguing the underbelly and sides, coating it with the mixture of pre-ejaculate and saliva.

Somewhere in the background, unnoticed, Shinra had started messing with Izaya's slacks, both hands in sanitary rubber gloves, three fingers on each shielded with what appeared to be empty plastic test tubes. Izaya pulled himself off the cock to breathe, pumping it hard, "So this doesn't count as touching?" before he was forced back down onto it by Shizuo's hands.

"Yep," grinned the boy behind him, glasses betraying the beginnings of fog.

As Izaya set back to work on deep-throating Shizuo and ruining his jaw joints, Shinra slowly inserted the smallest test tube into Izaya's back hole, "You've got a pretty nice color done here Izaya,"

Izaya whined in response, twisting his head around the manmeat he was currently preoccupied with, pain and lust in his eyes, hips swaying.

"No really, I mean it. It's a real healthy shade," Shinra started to pant, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a blushing virgin," he pressed another tube, then another in. Now visible through the clear tubes, Shinra admired Izaya's inner walls, and noted that Izaya's legs had begun to shake, and between them, his cock bounced with the rhythm he was servicing Shizuo at, fully erect.

On Izaya's end, the tempo had begun to increase. Shizuo's thrusts had become more shallow, but the hands in his hair pushed him down further, and allowed less time for air when he came back up. Animal grunts and moans filled the dark closet in tune with the bobbing of Izaya's head. Up again, down again, up again, down, down, further down. Shizuo's hands held the head fast, the pulsating rod trembled, cradled in Izaya's hot cavern, and he thrust into the mouth one last time, almost breaking the boy's teeth, before cumming into his throat, coating Izaya's insides as he choked around the cock. At this point, thin lines of tears had already begun to have free rein down Izaya's cheeks. Shinra looked away from his handiwork (five tubes so-far) to check on the status of his sample, "Get any? I have a tube you can spit in into," he leaned over Izaya's body to hold out his last test tube to Izaya's mouth, unintentionally pressing his member against Izaya's backside.

Izaya purred in response as he struggled to pull himself off the cock, mostly unsuccessfully, until Shizuo finally slackened his grip, allowing Izaya to breathe, and cough a little up and spit it into the tube, "You.. (cough).. you ready back there?"

"A-almost.." there was a ripping, then a spitting sound. Izaya saw a condom wrapper float to the floor out of the corner of his eye.

"Mmm.." Izaya bit his lip as Shinra grabbed the ass with his free hand, kneading the meat, pulling the test tubes out and swiftly replacing them with his own tube. He beat into Izaya slowly at first, building up as much speed as he could, pulling Izaya's cheeks apart to allow deeper access, pushing in as much as he could, hips slapping against hips. Izaya bit into his lip and pushed unabashedly backwards, impaling himself on the throbbing heat. There goes 'it's not cheating if you're not touching'.

Below them, Shizuo seemed to have come to some form of attentiveness, eyes unfocused but open, face red and hands running over Izaya's front, completely transfixed on his nipples. His member had already mostly recovered, and though Izaya's head was rocking to and fro too harshly to be able to pay much attention to it, his hand remained, dutifully wanking at as even a pace as he could manage, with Shinra messing up all semblance of concentration he'd previously had.

Suddenly, Shizuo yanked Izaya's head downwards, crushing their lips together in an angry kiss, teeth crashing and tongues clashing, lips not quite melding, more trying to fuse and overtake the other. Blood mixed in with saliva, although neither knew who it belonged to.

Gasping, Shinra withdrew from Izaya, pulling off the condom and beginning to pump himself, eager to watch the scene unfold before him.

Izaya, insides suddenly empty and lonely, leaned down and rubbed himself on Shizuo's leaking dick. Shinra, seeing what he was trying, lent a hand and helped Izaya sit on the immense cock. Once the tip cleared his sphincter, Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hips and forced him to take in the rest. Izaya's back arched, he cried out, eyes rolling into the back of his head and neck nearly snapping from the sheer force of it, "_lord, holy fuck_, _S-shhhiaaahh, shit…shit!_"

Shizuo had started to thrust up harshly, disregarding any need for adjustment Izaya may have had. Shizuo just pounded mindlessly into the hole above him, sweat pouring out of every pore on his body, gripping Izaya's hips so hard it seemed the bones would even break. Izaya screamed, moaned, rocked as hard he could, god he was so close, "S-shizu-chan..!"

Shizuo, eyes still clouded over with the drug just looked up at the scene above him as if detached from his own body, moaned and growled Izaya's name like a mantra, caught up in his own dizziness. Izaya bent down to bite into the shoulder of his captor as he came, still being mercilessly fucked, streams of hot white goo spurting out in time with the thrusts. He heard Shizuo's shaky, strangled cries, and then he felt the slick sick in his ass throb hotly, shuddering as it filled him. From behind, Shinra cried out, one hand still pumping himself, the other in his own hair, holding it out of his face as he came, so he could clearly see the white love juice spread itself over Izaya's back.

* * *

Suzuki-sensei, the English teacher for first years, was a tolerant man.

That's why, when one boy from a different class and another from a different school carried one of his absent students back into class during the lecture, he didn't say a word.

Not even when they loudly settled the student back into his desk, unconscious.

Not when the student in the black gakuran fled out the window, and the other walked out right past the front of the class.

Yes.

Suzuki-sensei was indeed, a very tolerant man.

* * *

Stuff for you incase you didn't knowwww but you probably already didddd wheeeee:

(1) Popular date rape drug. Causes loss of consciousness, muscle control, and memory.

(2) It's not a typo. People say this. It's an informal "sorry".

(3) The black, stiff collared male Japanese school uniform. i.e. the sexiest thing a man can wear, ever, aside from a suit (or bartender uniform)

I love hearing from anybody who's read my stuff, even if you didn't like it much. Just proof that all these hits aren't bots.


End file.
